Dillain Dingo
Dillain Dingo is an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an Australian dingo with a great sense of adventure and is the drummer of the band when Ricky Rooster is absent. Appearance Dillain is almost completely made of spare Foxy parts, and as such, he looks almost exactly like him. There are a few differences though, as a start, Dillain is more of a lighter orange color, mimiking the look of a real dingo. He always wears a yellow jacket and a sun hat that changes it's color based on the temperature (For example, if it's cold, it will become black to keep in heat, if it's warm, it will become a bright color to keep the heat away). He also has no pirate hook or eyepatch, though that is to be expected, he has nothing to do with pirates. After his death, his endoskeleton's hard drive was released and put into another suit, this suit was a Toy Dillain suit. Toy Dillain looks almost exactly like Dillain, apart from the shiny fur and they rosy cheeks of course. Personality Dillain is a very flirtatious dingo, he flirts with all the girls he can find, human and animatronic alike, this usually gets him into a lot of bother though. Asisde from being flirtatous, he is also very adventureous and loves to sneak around during the day, even to places that he's not supposed to go. Children often follow him around, making him one of the children's favorite animatronics. Backstory Dillain was created from spare Foxy parts after Foxy was permanently put out of order, the manager was going to sell it but an anonymous source provided Fazbear entertainment with the money to buy a new endoskeleton and thus, Dillain was born. He was only ever used after Ricky Rooster mysteriously disappeared and after Ricky returned, they took turns over who was on the drums and who was talking to the children. Of course, Dillain's flirtatious personality always got him in some problems, once he was even deactivated for quite a while after receiving a swift blow to the head for flirting with an animatronic that had no interest in him. This event damaged his hard drive and suit and they had to be repaired, when he returned from getting repaired, he looked very different, looking more like a Toy animatronic than he did before. Relationships Fazzy Fredbear Because he was meant as a replacement to Ricky, Fazzy considers Dillain to be inferior. Though the two get along great, Fazzy prefers not to talk to Dillain, he reminds him of Ricky too much. Ricky Rooster Dillain and Ricky don't interact much, mostly because they do different things, though they do talk sometimes, such as when switching positions. Dillain likes Ricky's voice, it gives him a few laughs every now and then. Toy Ricky Dillain, like most other animatronics, dislikes Toy Ricky. His personality towards men offends Dillain quite a bit. Adding to that, Toy Ricky generally ignores Mittens, Dillain has a few good enough reasons to hate him, right? Katt Cat While Dillain often compliments her and finds her pretty cute, Katt doesn't return the compliments. She thinks of Dillain as a pervert, which he isn't... at least, that's what he always replies with. Billy Chucklesworth Dillain thinks Billy is annoying, he also has a slight hatred for clowns. Billy never seems to talk to Dillain, due to his secluded life, though if he ever were to speak to Dillain, it would probably be to make him go somewhere else. Ron Rabbit Just like pretty much all the animatronics, Dillain usually ignores Ron. Ron himself has quite a bit of respect for Dillain, though this feeling is not shared, nor is it returned in any way. Mittens the Pirate Captain Dillain and Mittens have very mixed feelings to each other. At first, they hated each other strongly, though after a while, Dillain started to grow feeling for her, which he kept a secret for a long time. Once, after a rather lengthy fight, Mittens said that she also had feelings for Dillain, which he found pretty hard to believe. Though she was actually telling the truth, which Dillain found out after he temporarily killed her. They have been in a relationship for a while, and Dillain tries his hardest not to flirt with anyone but her. (When she's around at least... - Dillain) In-Game Dillain follows a strange pattern, first appearing on the showstage with his drums, then moving to P&S, after that moving to the west hall, skipping the corner, then to the left door and then inside the office if he is not stopped at the left door. If he gets in the office, the player has a few seconds before he kills them, giving them time to put on the Freddy mask (This length of time decreases as his AI is set to higher levels). If he is stopped in the office, he will leave through the right door (If it is open, otherwise he'll just stay in the office, counting down the hours to your death) and go to the east hall (Again, skipping the corner). He'll then move back to the showstage and repeat his strategy. Trivia *Despite having the suit of a Toy animatronic, he still is referred to as Dillain. ** This is because he still technically is Dillain, just with a different suit Quotes "G'day mate!" -''Occasionally heard when Dillain is inside the office ''"What's in here?" -''Dillain the first time he enters P&S ''"I'm coming for you, mate!" ''-Dillain when in either west or east hall ''"Goodnight... sweet princess..." -''Dillain when killing Mittens, though he later revived her ''"Crikey!" -Dillain when the door is closed on himCategory:CharactersCategory:AnimatronicsCategory:MalesCategory:Male Animatronics